


SDCC'2015

by Aeren



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, J2, M/M, Oneshot, San Diego Comic-Con, implied bearding, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuesta a una petición anónima acerca de ese momento en que Jensen juega con el pelo de Jared durante las entrevistas en la SDCC del 2015<br/>Sin betear así que de antemano perdón por los errores :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SDCC'2015

 

**SDCC’15**

Que Jared es lo más parecido a una bola de volátil energía es algo que hasta el más ciego de todos los que le conocen pueden ver. Para bien o para mal, sus modos y sus estados de ánimo se traducen en una incontrolable urgencia, moverse, correr, hacer ejercicio, jugar con los críos, nadar, salir a comprar o incluso comer; cualquier cosa menos detenerse y a veces, pensar.

Jensen le entiende, mejor de lo que a veces quisiera, años juntos y sólo necesita una ojeada para saber que tras la pátina del chico grande al que a todo le divierte, tras la máscara y la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que es marca de la casa, se esconde la persona que hace poco más de un mes les ha dado un susto de muerte. Simplemente, no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, reconoce para sus adentros mientras le ojea ocupar su puesto en la mesa de prensa, a sólo unos metros de donde la chica de relaciones públicas le conduce.

San Diego es el escaparate invaluable para series como la suya, sin embargo Supernatural es sólo una gota en un mar y por un momento se siente agradecido de la profesional indiferencia con que la trabajadora le muestra el camino. De reojo, evalúa la postura de los anchos hombros de Jay y antes de haberlo pensado siquiera toma una desviación en su camino y para cuando quiere darse cuenta ha tirado del sempiterno gorro de lana y ha dejado libre la mata de cabello castaña. Los mechones se le enroscan sugestivos y familiares entre la punta de los dedos cuando acuna la frágil curva del cráneo, perfecto y delicado, elegante. La ligera humedad de la ducha matutina se le escurre contra las yemas, y si quisiera —si pudiese—, está seguro que podría inspirar y descubrir el aroma de su champú. Ése por el que Jared le gasta bromas cada vez que salen de viaje, para luego ser él quien hace uso de la dichosa esencia. Jensen le deja hacer, como de costumbre, en parte porque le encanta verle hacer chistes de los que el mismo Jay se ríe y en parte porque después de todo esos años es un íntimo recordatorio de lo que son en realidad el uno para el otro, capturar el aroma compartido es como una reafirmación, algo que sólo les pertenece a ambos, que nadie jamás puede controlar, o falsear. Suyo. Su niño.

El olor amaderado y limpio del jabón le crepita contra la pituitaria, desencadenando una respuesta casi _pauloviana_ en su entrepierna, en lo más profundo de su garganta. Hace una mala broma y en un pestañeo tiene a todos los reporteros comiendo de su palma, ávidos por capturar otro de esos momentos que saben que las fans van a adorar. Mientras todos ríen y Jared replica con alguna frase que ni se para a escuchar, Jensen deja que sus manos hablen por él. Nota al más joven tensarse, el arco del cuello se yergue un instante y de pronto, una respiración, dos, las palmas abiertas, enormes, dedos largos y uñas descuidadas, Jensen daría lo que fuese por tener la libertad de inclinarse y hundir la nariz entre esos gruesos mechones, embriagarse con la textura sedosa. Le nota temblar y rendirse, como sabe que haría. Es un juego cruel, casi sádico, ansía más, pero la realidad se impone y a unos metros, las cámaras le esperan. Casi brusco, deja la prenda y por una milésima, sus pupilas se clavan en las oscuras profundidades de las de Jared.

 

La madrugada está bien avanzada para cuando, al fin, vislumbran su casa. El viaje ha transcurrido extrañamente calmado, casi en silencio, los dos han aprovechado para ojear sus perfiles en las redes, hacer llamadas de teléfono y de paso respirar hondo, porque al fin la prueba ha acabado. No les ha dado tiempo a poner un pie dentro de su hogar cuando están el uno sobre el otro. Jared le empuja sin ceremonias, casi gruñendo, con la boca abierta y húmeda, ardientes regueros sobre el cuello y la garganta. Casi de forma automática, las manos de Jen buscan de nuevo deshacerse del maldito gorro que le impide alcanzar su objetivo, triunfal, abandona la prenda mientras avanzan a trompicones por el pasillo en penumbras, a ninguno les interesa encender la luz, o apartar el equipaje, que sortean como pueden, bultos olvidados incluso antes de haberse perdido de vista. Hinca los dedos y tira, enterrándolos entre los mechones. A Jared se le escapa un quejido que parece que está conectado de alguna manera con la sangre que le barbota en las venas, hirviente, reclamando satisfacción, su miembro palpita. Empuja de nuevo, alejándole un instante para mirarle en un silencio solo desquebrajado por sus resuellos. A Jared le brilla la piel, lustrosa por el sudor y sonrojada de excitación, tiene los labios encendidos e hinchados gracias a la contundencia de los pocos besos que se han robado.

Indecente, el más alto arquea la pelvis, frotando con abandono el falo encrespado que el vaquero oculta, sin dejar de mirarle, saca la lengua para mojarse la tierna carne de esa boca que sabe a coca cola y chicle de fresa. Se acerca hasta que sus alientos se mezclan en incendiarias bocanadas, hasta que casi puede paladearle una vez más. Jared musita su nombre por lo bajo, ronco y hondo, la voz melosa cargada de deseo y ansioso afán por complacer. Sus lenguas se enzarzan en una lánguida batalla, lentas, curiosas, y Jensen siente que la libidinosa presencia que le llena la boca le está derritiendo el tuétano de los huesos. Suspira, tragándose un nuevo quejido de su amante, que tiembla entre sus brazos.

Escindido entre la urgencia de poseer y cuidar, no sabe bien si acunarle contra su pecho o doblarle encima del sofá, baja la mano libre hasta que la palma aprieta la gruesa erección, arriba y abajo, lento, metódico. Jared gime, se muerde las ganas de decirle nada. De nuevo, esa extraña energía que les ha mantenido al filo durante el fin de semana parece al borde de la ebullición. Jensen quiere adorarle y quiere usarle, escucharle suplicar, quiere sostenerle mientras duerme.

—¿Por favor Jen? —El ruego sabe a sangre y sal, es casi amargo, desesperado. El deseo le barbota espeso y delirante encima del paladar, incendiándole las venas, llenándole de ganas. Jared suplica una vez más, dejándose llevar de nuevo en un beso imperioso y necesitado, más dientes y lengua que labios. Dedos inquietos sobre el algodón de la camiseta, buscándole la cremallera del pantalón. Sordo, el sonido de su amante al arrodillarse enfrente de él le roba todas las opciones. Esas todas las tiene Jared, como siempre. Hace mucho que eso a Jensen dejó de interesarle. Inspira, lamentándose porque en la delicada penumbra, las facciones de Jay son como un cuadro de claroscuros. Enreda los dedos entre las hebras sedosas, sosteniendo, guiando, absorto en la visión que tiene enfrente. Nota la piel rasposa de la barba de dos días cosquilleándole contra los muslos, le escucha respirar con fuerza, la primera caricia es casi tímida, lenta y sinuosa, la punta sonrosada de esa lengua trazando caminos sobre su carne congestionada que rezuma. Apoya la cabeza contra la pared, permitiéndose disfrutar. El olvido llega envuelto en una ardiente oleada que le parte en dos, aprieta los dedos en torno a esos cabellos lustrosos, De pronto son el asidero que le ata a la consciencia. Lo único real es Jared. Como siempre.


End file.
